


Celebrity Ballroom

by Cherry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bit of angst and buckets of cheese, I needed to cheer myself up, M/M, Multi, Strictly Come Dancing/Dancing With The Stars AU, Yes Really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry/pseuds/Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Olympic bronze medalist figure skater Levi is injured in an 'accident' on the ice in an incident involving his rival Reiner Braun, he's forced to drop out of competitive skating for a season while his injured leg heals. </p><p>Professional ballroom dancer Erwin is hoping to be picked as one half of one of the first ever same-sex couples to dance on the show "Celebrity Ballroom". </p><p>Levi's agent, Petra Ral, thinks that doing the show would raise his public profile and strengthen his injured leg... </p><p>Set in London, and shamelessly based on the BBC's "Strictly Come Dancing".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Missing

**Author's Note:**

> None of my stories are abandoned and I have a lot of on-going WIPs, which I will finish. I am a slow up-dater at the best of times, and this hasn't been the best of times, so please don't read this story if you want fast updates. This is mainly fluff with a side order of angst (angst based on canon events). A heart-felt thank you to anyone who is still reading my other stories.

“I’m an injured skater, not a rising star of the fucking Bolshoi! What the hell is this shit?” Levi exclaimed loudly, ignoring the shocked stares of the other passengers on the bus.

“Levi Ackerman, if you won’t moderate your language I’m going to hang up on you again,” Petra replied, sounding completely unfazed, and business-like as ever.

“Okay, okay,” Levi replied, knowing from experience that his agent meant exactly what she said, “I apologize. But _Celebrity Ballroom_? Seriously?”

“Why not? It shouldn’t put too much pressure on your leg, and you’re certainly a lot fitter than most of the celebrities who take part. The money’s not bad, and you could use the publicity. The sponsors aren’t going to hang around forever waiting for your injury to heal. The schedule dovetails quite neatly with your planned training, and I’ve already spoken to Hange – she thinks the exercise would actually prove beneficial. The only negative I can see is the possibility of adverse press, given the controversy surrounding your injury, and the attitude of some of the more conservative papers towards your sexuality.”

“I don’t see why that should be a problem,” Levi said, frowning into his phone. “Not like I’ve ever made any secret of it.”

The bus pulled into his stop, and Levi jumped off thoughtlessly. He tried to kid himself that the pain the shot through his thigh was less intense than it had been the last time he’d forgotten to be careful, but if anything it was worse. The chances of qualifying for the national championships were shrinking with every passing day.

“Hange really thinks dancing would help?” Levi asked, walking as rapidly as he could manage towards his small apartment overlooking the river.

“She does.”

There were few people in the world Levi really trusted, but his physio was one of them.

“Okay. So – if I agreed – and I’m only saying _if_ – what kind of shit would I have to do?”

Petra’s voice lost some of its composure. “You must have seen it! _Celebrity Ballroom!_ ”

“I know the name. But why the hell would I watch something like that? Or do you think just because I’m gay -”

Petra sighed. “Not at all. I just assumed, with this being its twenty-first year and all, that every person on the planet had probably seen at least part of it by now, even if it was just a clip of some celeb falling over on You Tube.”

“Nope. Not a thing.”

“Okay – well – why don’t I come over with Hange and Mike? We’ll watch a few episodes from last season, and you can make up your mind then.”

“That’s not your shittiest idea, Petra. Text me with a time, and I’ll make some food. I’m training, so you’ll have to bring your own alcohol if you wan’ it.”

 

“He’s hot,” Levi observed, as one of the professional dancers did his best to make a very pretty, but utterly graceless young soap star look as though the Viennese Waltz came easily to her.

“Ah – yes, and, unfortunately, no longer on the programme since he married his girlfriend and moved to Australia last year,” Petra said, looking up the dancer’s name on her tablet.

“Figures. Anyway, I guess I should be focusing on the women.”

“Why’s that?” Hange asked, puzzled.

“Well - I’ll be dancing with one of them, won’t I?” Levi said.

Petra was passing the box containing the pizza she’d brought with her to Mike, who looked tempted, but, as Levi’s trainer, decided not to eat forbidden food in front of his protégé. Hange looked over at Petra. “You haven’t told him that bit?”

Petra shook her head, chewing on her slice of pineapple and ham pizza. “Not yet. Thought I’d let him get used to the general idea first.”

“Oops,” Hange said cheerfully. “Put my foot in it again?”

Levi was scowling ominously. “What ‘bit’ haven’t you told me?”

“Well, you see –” Petra began. Hange cut her off. “This is the first year they’re going to include same sex couples. One female, and one male. Isn’t that –”

“So I’d be dancing with a man?” Levi interrupted.

“Not necessarily. The producers are being very careful about being accused of doing this purely as a gimmick. There’s no reason why a gay celebrity has to dance with a gay professional, after all. It’s a dance competition, not a dating show.”

“That’s what I was thinking,” Levi said.

Petra nodded. “So this year, all the celebrities, and all the professionals, have to agree to dance with whoever they’re partnered with, regardless of gender. Anyone who doesn’t like that idea, doesn’t get to do the show.”

Levi looked thoughtful. “Seems fair. And if I do get paired with a guy, how will that go down with the sponsors?”

“It’s a very popular show. I think the level of publicity will be enough to make sure that the sponsors stay keen. If you get far enough, you might attract some new sponsors. It’s worth a try.”

“Wait – what do you mean ‘get far enough’?”

“It’s a knock-out competition,” Hange explained. “One couple gets voted off each week. Until the final.”

“Voted for by those judges – the old guy, the ex-ballerina, the diva, and the bitchy one?”

“No – it’s a public vote.”

“So – people have to like me?”

Petra frowned. Hange laughed. “Yeah – that could be the tricky bit. You’ll have to learn to smile. We don’t want a repeat of your last press conference.”

“Blame Braun for that. I just told the truth.”

“It’s more _how_ you told it, Levi,” Petra sighed. “Anyway, the public vote is only crucial towards the end. Up until then, you can be saved by the judges, even if you come bottom in the public vote. And you have a lot of advantages. You’re used to performing to music. You already do dance training -”

“Not _ballroom_!”

“No – but some of the people you’ll be up against won’t have had any physical training since school P.E. lessons.”

“I’ve never skated with a partner.”

Hange laughed again. “No – and that’s one of the many ways in which this will be good for you. You’re the world’s worst team player – admit it.”

Levi glared at her, but said nothing.

“You could do with learning to dance properly,” Mike observed, in his usual quiet fashion. “You always lose marks for interpretation, and the other more subjective elements. It’s what that judge said in Sheffield last time.”

“Technical brilliance, but as lyrical as a metronome,” Hange quoted unmercifully.

“Whatever the fuck that means,” Levi growled.

“Means you nail every move, but you’ve got no flow,” Hange said. “Like I’ve tried to explain before.”

“Hm.” Mike looked thoughtful. “I don’t think it’s _flow_ he lacks. It’s more _connection_. When he skates, it’s as if he’s in his own little bubble. He’s not reaching out to the audience – it’s all inner focus.”

“That’s a good way of putting it,” Hange agreed. “Inner focus.”

“I don’t really _focus_ ,” Levi said sounding calmer. “I’m just in the zone, when it’s going well. I - don’t know how to do it any other way.”

“Well – maybe dance will teach you that,” Hange said. “You’ll be closer to the audience for one thing. And the judges are always going on about how you have make more of the dance elements to interpret the music.”

Levi made a small scoffing sound.

Mike frowned. “There’s your problem. You won’t listen. You say you don’t know how to skate any other way, but the truth is you don’t want to. You know you can out-perform anyone in the world in terms of technical difficulty, and you think that should be enough. But your Olympic bronze and your World Championship silver say otherwise. They were good, don’t get me wrong, but they could’ve been gold, and you know it. You’re thirty-two, Levi - older than any other competitor at your level in the world. Just getting to another world championship will be a miracle. Everyone who came up the ranks with you is retired – that’s why you’re up against the newcomers like Braun. If you want to compete against nineteen-year-olds and be in with a hope in hell, you have to do something about this ‘connection’ issue. Those are the facts – face them.”

Petra and Hange stared at Levi, expecting fireworks, but they were disappointed. Levi gave Mike a long, level look, and then nodded slowly. “You’re right. There’s… I have something - missing. I guess I’ve always had something missing – getting injured at critical times, failing to qualify when it really mattered... Okay. If you and Hange think it’ll help - I’ll do _Celebrity Ballroom_.”


	2. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets his professional dance partner. Who could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind responses to this story. This chapter's quite short, but once the dances begin the chapters will get longer.

Although he was used to makeup, costume changes, and pre-performance nerves, Levi hadn’t expected to feel quite so uneasy as he waited at the top of the stairs for his grand entrance on the live launch show, during which the viewers would be introduced to the new crop of celebrities and the dancing partnerships would be announced. He had no opinion about which professional dancer he would rather be paired with: he was here for exercise and publicity, not to make friends. Petra had told him over and over again, “Whoever they pair you with, for God’s sake make sure you react as though it’s Christmas and your birthday rolled into one!” Levi hadn’t bothered to remind her that Christmas and his birthday were _always_ rolled into one, and that he’d never found it anything to get excited about.

He watched as a pretty young woman in blue sequins - _Celebrity TV chef Sasha Blouse_ \- descended the staircase before him, waving to the cameras. The audience reaction was enthusiastic – apparently a lot people had a clue who she was. He wondered whether the same would be true of him. Sasha’s partner was announced as Connie Springer – one of the youngest, and shortest, of the professional dancers, Levi remembered. Hange had made him go through the entire list until he could state at least one fact about each of them. As Sasha greeted Connie with a whoop of apparent joy and jumped into his outstretched arms, Levi couldn’t help feeling relieved that they hadn’t matched him with Connie as a comment on his lack of height.

The presenter – the impeccably dressed, impossibly beautiful Frieda Reiss – ushered Connie and Sasha off to the side of the studio where the other six couples already matched were standing. Then it was Levi’s turn.

“Olympic medalist, figure skater Levi Ackerman!” Frieda announced, to surprisingly loud applause. Levi ran lightly down the steps, remembering to smile. He couldn’t quite bring himself to wave at the cameras, but he managed a nod.

Frieda asked a question – something about how much he was looking forward to being in the show – which he answered with the phrases Petra had made him practice. There had already been a number of magazine interviews, and Levi was used to speaking to the press in any case. Frieda put a friendly hand on his shoulder. “Are you excited to find out who your partner will be?” she asked.

 _Yeah_ , thought Levi – _practically pissing myself with excitement_. Aloud he said, “Yes, Frieda, I can’t wait.”

The lights lowered, tense music played as the spotlight roamed over he remaining dancers, who all stood waiting on the dance floor. Levi had to stop himself rolling his eyes.

“And it’s…. our golden boy – last year’s winner – Erwin Smith!” Frieda cried, as the audience erupted. Levi had been prepared for the fact that, as an openly gay man, he’d be a likely candidate for the male single sex pairing, but as Erwin came towards him he felt a sudden surge of panic. Erwin Smith was too much – too handsome – too smooth – altogether too –

Erwin’s arms were around him, pulling him into a hard hug. Levi froze. Erwin stepped back, grinning like a lunatic. Levi could only stare.

“And that’s the first of our same sex pairings,” Frieda was saying. “Erwin Smith, who won last year, and Levi Ackerman, our Olympic figure skater. You must be pleased?” Frieda gave Levi a tiny nudge, her brilliant smile never slipping. He remembered where he was. “Y – yeah,” he managed to stutter. “Pleased. Who wouldn’t be?”

The audience applauded as though he’d just made a speech of devastating wit and wisdom. Frieda’s shoulders relaxed. “Great! Well, you two go off and get to know each other. And next we have –”

“Glad to be working with you,” Erwin said as he steered Levi to the area where the other dancers were standing.

“Yeah. Same.”

“You seem a bit shell-shocked,” Erwin said, smiling. “Weren’t you expecting this?”

“No – I did. I mean, it seemed likely. But I…” Levi bit the inside of his lip, frowning. “How tall are you, anyway?”

Erwin laughed. “Six two. Is that a problem?”

“No. My coach is six five.” Levi turned his attention back to the remaining couples, searching for some way out of the conversation. Frieda was introducing a good-looking young man with striking eyes to his partner, Mikasa Ackerman.

“She’ll be pleased,” Erwin said. “Her friend Mina was teasing her the other day about having a crush on Eren Yeager.”

“That’s the kid?” Levi asked.

“Kid? I think he’s twenty or so.”

“Like I said,” Levi replied.

“Don’t you recognise Eren Yeager?”

“Should I?”

“He’s the lead singer of _No Surrender_.”

“Right, yeah. I’ve heard of them.”

“He’s probably the most famous celeb we’ve ever had on the show. He’ll get the teen vote, no question.”

“Yeah, well. You won last year.”

Erwin’s smile vanished. “That’s hardly a helpful attitude.”

“Google me. I’m not known for my helpful attitude.”

“I’ve already googled you. I was hoping to be your partner.”

Levi looked up at him, frowning, not sure whether he was being sarcastic or not. “Yeah?”

“Yes. I’ve watched you skate. I’m very excited about what we’ll be able to accomplish together.”

Levi made an incredulous scoffing sound. Was this guy for real? Who the hell talked like that?

“Come for a drink after the show?” Erwin asked. “I’d like to get to know you before we start training together.”

If Levi hadn’t known that Erwin was divorced from his ex-wife, and was constantly being linked to various female celebrities in the press, he might have suspected that the big blond idiot was trying to hit on him, but as it was…

“Can’t drink. I’m in training.”

“I only meant a coffee.”

“I don’t drink coffee.”

“Right.” Erwin looked away, frowning. Levi tried to stick his hands into the pockets of the tuxedo jacket provided by the costume department only to discover that they were sewn shut. He could almost hear Petra’s voice in his head – _And for God’s sake, Levi, try to be friendly!_

“I drink tea,” he muttered.

The brilliance of Erwin’s smile as he turned back to beam at him almost made Levi flinch.

“That’s great! There’s a fantastic independent café just around the corner from the studio.”

“Right. Well - _fantastic_ ,” Levi echoed, unable to keep an edge of sarcasm from his tone.

 

“This isn’t bad,” Levi conceded, putting down his teacup carefully.

“It’s great, isn’t it? I come here all the time.”

Levi nodded, and picked up his cup again. Erwin watched him with a kind of intense eagerness that made Levi’s skin prickle.

“ _What_?”

“Pardon?”

Levi sighed. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Oh – sorry. I’m just very pleased that we’ll be dancing together.”

“You said.”

“You have more physical control than anyone I’ve ever seen.”

Levi met Erwin’s earnest gaze with more difficulty than he would have liked.

“Jeez. Are you always this full on?”

“So I’m often told. I like to win, I suppose. But more than that, I like to innovate. I’m a choreographer first and a dancer second. There are possibilities in a same sex pairing that haven’t been explored before in ballroom – or at least not in such a public arena. From what I’ve watched of your skating, you have extraordinary strength and balance. I can use that to create something that’s never been seen before.”

“Okay…”

“We can help each other, Levi. I want my work noticed, and you need to do something about that lack of lyricism –”

“You’ve been talking to Hange? Or Mike?”

“No? I’ve read everything I could find about your career, that’s all. I get what the judges mean when they mark down the creative side of your performances. I can help you reach your audience.”

Levi watched Erwin warily. “You do think it’s what I’m missing, then? _Lyricism_?”

“In a way. Connection, certainly. You skate as though you’re entirely alone. The audience may as well not be there. Your performances are beautiful – technically astounding – but –”

“But?”

“Cold,” Erwin replied. “Distant. Lacking passion. There’s something unreachable about them – not only because your level of technical skill probably _is_ unreachable for anyone else, but something _closed_ – something lonely.”

“Tch.” Levi stared down into his tea, scowling. “Don’t hold back, will you? Tell me what you really think.”

Erwin looked startled for a moment, then smiled. “I’m sorry. You’re right – I am too full on, aren’t I? I didn’t mean to sound so damning. It’s just a difficult thing to define.”

“I’d say you _defined_ it pretty thoroughly. But fuck me if I know how to change it. If you want the truth, I don’t give a shit about the audience, and I don’t know how to fake it so it looks like I do. I don’t _want_ to fake it.”

“I’m not asking you to fake anything. I’m asking you to think about who you skate _for_. At the moment it looks as though you’re skating entirely for yourself.”

Levi’s scowl deepened. “Who else am I supposed to skate for?”

Erwin hesitated. “I – read an article about someone you used to work with – another skater called Farlan Ch –”

Levi shoved his chair backwards and jumped to his feet in one sudden movement, shaking the table, sending tea sloshing over the edge of the cups.

“Don’t.”

Erwin reached across the table, but Levi was already heading for the door.

“Levi –”

“Don’t! If we’re gonna work together you never say his name again. I don’t care what you fucking _read_ – what you think you know! Keep out of my business, or this deal’s off. Understand?”

Erwin got to his feet, but made no move towards Levi. “I didn’t think it was a ‘deal’. But, yes, I understand.”

“Right.”

The door rattled in its frame as Levi left the café. Erwin sat down again, contemplating the spilled tea on the table. He reached for a paper napkin and cleaned up the mess, ignoring the curious glances of the waiter.


	3. Quick Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first dance of the competition. Levi's costume is strangely familiar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who had kudosed and commented, and thank you for your patience to everyone who is still reading this.

Levi pushed open the studio door to find Erwin Smith already doing stretches. Putting down his bag in the corner of the studio, Levi went to join him without a word of greeting. Erwin straightened up from a deep lunge. Levi averted his eyes from the beautiful curves of Erwin’s impressive thighs, obvious even beneath the black jazz pants he wore.

“Levi! Right on time.”

Levi didn’t look at him, sliding into an unnecessary split just because he could. “I’m always on time.”

“I wanted to apologize –”

“Don’t. You don’t need to. I - don’t talk about the past, that’s all. There ain’t no point thinking about shit you can’t change.”

“Hm.”

Levi glanced at Erwin, wondering whether the non-committal reply was intended to be confrontational. On balance he decided it would be best to let it go. Although he hated to admit it, Erwin’s frank summary of the major flaw in his skating had made him uncomfortable. Levi knew himself well enough to understand the reason why. He met Erwin’s gaze. “I think you might have a point about the problem with my performance,” he confessed.

Erwin nodded without any show of triumph. Levi felt himself relax a little.

“Well, shall we worry about _this_ performance, for now?” Erwin asked.

Levi got to his feet. “Yeah – let’s get going. What’s the drill?”

“It’s a quickstep, which isn’t ideal for our first dance, but we’ll make the most of it,” Erwin said. “The music’s “Mac the Knife”.

“Don’t know it.”

“Okay – I’ll play it through a couple of times. I thought we could work with the theme – make the dance more like a kind of street fight.”

Levi looked at him. “A street fight.”

“Yes.”

“A ballroom street fight.”

“You’ll see what I mean once we get going.”

“Okay.”

While Levi finished stretching, Erwin played the track from his phone through the stereo system in the corner of the studio. “Right, it’ll loop. I’ll teach you the basic steps and ballroom hold while we listen through a couple more times.”

“Ballroom hold?”

“Yes. That’s one reason I’d rather we’d been given a different dance for our first one. For the quickstep we have to stay in hold throughout, aside from the intro. There’s not a lot of room for tricks or lifts. Have you ever done any dance training at all?”

“Yeah. Mike insisted. I’ve done some ballet. And a lot of pilates for core strength and flexibility – but I guess that don’t count as dance. Never done nothing like this though. And nothing with a partner.”

“Ballet’s good. And I’ve seen some of your competition routines on You Tube. You have wonderful lines.”

“Huh. Thanks.”

“I won’t lie, the height difference between us is going to be an issue in this dance.”

“Yeah, well we’ll have to work around. I’m not wearing heels.”

Erwin smiled. “No, that won’t be necessary. You’ll have to concentrate on keeping your elbows up and your shoulders down though. Here.” He took Levi’s hands in his own. “You put your left hand on my shoulder, and your right in mine like – this.”

“Okay.” Levi looked up into Erwin’s eyes. In the studio lights, and so close to, they looked very blue.

“Now, I’m going to show you the basic lock step. The rhythm goes: _slow, quick, quick, slow, slow_. You’ll be moving backwards, so –”

“Whoa – hold on a minute. I don’t know a lot about ballroom, but – what – you’re assuming _I’m_ the woman?”

Erwin smiled, as though Levi’s objection was something he’d anticipated. “I don’t see any women here.”

“You know what I mean! I just wanna know what you’re basing that assumption on – my height, or the fact I’m gay?”

“I try to avoid making assumptions. In this particular dance, height _is_ a factor, as I’ve already told you. And since it’s your first dance, I thought it would be easier if I were to lead most of the way through. But even in this one, I’ve switched things up a little. You lead for a while in the second half. There are some turns – the bit I think of as the fight sequence – where we swap every second bar, if you can manage it. Of course, you might not be able to keep up…”

Levi scowled, wrong-footed and secretly impressed by the way Erwin wasn’t intimidated by him. “I’ll keep up, you fucking giant. I can probably move double your speed.”

Erwin’s smile never faltered. “Let’s see, shall we?”

*

“So – what was it like?” Hange asked, throwing her coat onto Levi’s couch and heading for the kitchenette.

“Harder than I expected,” was all Levi would admit to. He flexed his right foot experimentally, trying not to wince. Hange switched the kettle on, and returned to the living area. “Sit down. If this is causing any damage to your leg, then you’ll have to pull out.”

“No – it’s fine. A bit stiff, is all. He’s a tyrant, that Smith. I’m gonna be counting _quick, quick, fucking slow_ in my sleep.”

Hange grinned, kneeling to examine Levi’s knee. “Hmph. Feels okay. You always moan about Mike being a tyrant, too.”

“Mike’s a fucking pussycat compared to Smith. Seriously. _Elbow up, Levi! Don’t look at your feet! Don’t let your shoulders rise! Don’t stick your arse out – you’re not on an ice rink now!_ ”

“Hope you put him right on that one.”

“Would’ve if I’d had any breath left. Shit – that was hard work!”

“But you enjoyed it, though.”

Levi closed his eyes. “Says who?”

Hange’s grin widened. “Can’t be too painful looking at Erwin Smith all day long.”

“Tch. He’s not bad. Seen better.”

“No you haven’t.”

Levi tried his best not to smile, but he was too exhausted to fight it. “Maybe I haven’t…”

“I knew it! I knew this would happen! You know he’s single, right?”

Levi opened his eyes. “Yeah. Single, and straighter than a –”

“What?”

“Shit, I dunno. Something really fucking straight. A frozen ruler.”

“A _frozen ruler_?”

“You come up with a better one if you’re so smart, Shit-for-brains.”

“Straighter than a… Nope. I got nothing. Ah well, you can dream.”

Hange flopped down onto the couch beside Levi. Levi punched her shoulder. “Oi. No resting ’til you’ve made the tea.”

“Yeah, yeah. This once. Only because I’ve had a nice easy day, and you look shattered. All that unfulfilled sexual tension must be wearing. Is he as hot in real life as he looks on TV?”

“Nope.”

“Shame.”

“Hotter.”

“Ah.”

“Go and make the tea.”

“Okay, okay, I’m going. And when I come back, you can tell me everything there is to tell about the gorgeous Mr. Smith.”

*

“Seriously? This is what we’re gonna be wearing? I look like an extra from some fucking costume drama!”

“It’s to fit the theme,” Erwin replied mildly. “It’s supposed to look Victorian – nineteenth century underworld.”

“And I’m supposed to wear the collar up like this?”

“Yes. You’re a thug from a street gang, and I’m trying to catch you – hence the police uniform I’ll be wearing.”

Levi frowned. “And this story line – this was your idea?”

“Yes. I thought it went with the music, and it gave me a structure: instead of the normal aim of perfect unison in the quickstep, it adds an edge – a sense of competition. During the middle section, when the hold changes and I grab your wrist, and then we reverse the spins – I’m hoping that will look like a fight.”

“Tch. You’ve never been in a fight, have you?”

“Not since school. Have you?”

Levi looked away. “Not for a while, anyway. Okay, I guess I’ll wear the stupid costume. I’ve skated in worse.”

“Good. The dance is coming on even better than I’d hoped. You picked up the steps quickly. Now we need to focus on the acting. Oh – and the camera crew will be along later. We have to shoot what Marie always calls ‘the cute bit’.”

“Marie?”

“My ex-wife.”

“Ah.” Levi valued his own privacy far too highly to admit to curiosity about other people’s affairs, but for some reason he _was_ curious about Erwin Smith, and risked a question: “So – you still talk?”

“Yes. I think it must rate as one of the world’s most amicable divorces. She’s married again now – to my best friend, Nile. They had a daughter last March. Marie and I married far too young, for all the wrong reasons - on my side at least. Looking back, she should have been with Nile from the start, but I guess hindsight is a wonderful thing.”

Levi wanted to ask more, but he was wary of being expected to reciprocate, so he changed the subject. “Right. And what does she mean by ‘the cute bit’? What’ll they be filming today?”

“The short segment shown before the dance on the show. It’s an overview of how the week’s training has been going. They’ll take some footage of us rehearsing, and then ask us for a couple of sound bites. It’s best to sound enthusiastic, but not arrogant. Talk about how hard the training has been. Self-deprecating is good; cocky isn’t .”

Levi grimaced, but nodded. “Okay, got it.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow. Levi’s almost permanent little frown returned. “What?”

“Nothing, really. I suppose I thought you might object to being told how to act for the cameras.”

“Tch. No. I know this game. After all the stuff this last year, with Reiner Braun –”

“Oh, yes. I did read about that.”

Levi scoffed. “’Course you did. You seem to know more about my life than I do. So – what did you dig up?”

“That he almost ended your career in an accident during a warm up. He nearly collided with another skater – another German boy, Hoover was it? You pushed Hoover out of the way, Braun went into you, and –”

“Fucked up my leg,” Levi finished. “Yeah. Except I saw Braun’s face before he ‘fell’, and he was coming for me. The only accidental part of it was him changing his mind and almost crashing straight into Hoover. It was a set up.”

Erwin looked sceptical.

“Yeah, whatever,” Levi huffed. “No one else believed me either. But I saw his face.”

“Why would Reiner Braun want you injured? He’d stated in several interviews how much he wanted to compete against you.”

“Yeah – that was weird. He always seemed like he meant it, too. But I know he’d been struggling with funding. Maybe he wanted me out of the way so he’d be in with a chance of winning gold. I was finally on target. Even landed a quad axel in an unrecorded practice. No one’s ever officially managed it in a competition.”

“I read that spin jumps were your speciality.”

“Yeah. Were. _Are_. I’m not giving up.”

“Good. I hope you’ll bring that attitude to the show, as well.”

“I will.”

Erwin turned the full force of his ridiculously bright smile on Levi. Levi scowled and pulled him into hold with a lot more force than necessary. “Let’s get on with it then.”

“Yes, Sir!” Erwin replied.

*

 _Celebrity Ballroom_ was recorded on Saturday morning, for broadcast on Saturday and Sunday evenings. Levi arrived punctually at the studio to find Erwin waiting for him. They had time for one quick warm-up before the recording began.

“We’re on third,” Erwin told him when they’d completed a relatively smooth run through. “It’s a good spot. Audience is still interested, orchestra’s warmed up – good atmosphere.”

Levi shrugged. “That shit doesn’t bother me. I know the routine.”

Erwin’s smile was somewhat chilly. “Yes, well – perhaps those things _ought_ to bother you. That might help your performance.”

Levi scowled at him. “Sure – whatever. We’d better get changed.”

“Levi,” Erwin said.

Levi turned. “What?”

“Don’t fuck this up. _You_ may not care about dancing, but this is my career.”

Levi glared resentment. “I’m a fucking professional. I’m not gonna fuck up!”

To his surprise Erwin grinned at him. “That’s better.”

“Wh – You did that on purpose? Shitty bastard!”

But Erwin had already gone, heading for his dressing room.

*

Whether it was because Erwin’s tactical provocation had unsettled him, or just first night jitters, Levi wasn’t sure - but he found himself unusually nervous as he took his spot on the set, which had been designed to look like a street in Victorian London, complete with a small, arched bridge, a gas lamp, and swirling dry ice fog. As Erwin made his entrance, Levi darted out from under the bridge, fake retractable knife in hand, and the dance began.

Days of rehearsal were condensed into two minutes, and Levi was aware of nothing but his body moving in time and opposition to Erwin’s, precise as clockwork, every step exactly as Erwin had planned it. Then, right on cue, Levi opened his hand, letting the knife fall to the floor as he was tilted backwards in Erwin’s arms, Erwin’s hand tight around his wrist. They held the finishing position, bodies aligned just as Erwin had wanted them to be, the members of the studio audience applauding fiercely, some on their feet.

Levi blinked, and met Erwin’s gaze. Erwin nodded once, and Levi already knew him well enough to understand that he was satisfied, but not particularly pleased. Levi had to force himself not to scowl as he bent to pick up the knife, and crossed the dance floor at Erwin’s side to stand beside Frieda, facing the four judges. Erwin’s professional smile was firmly in place.

Frieda was saying something complimentary and meaningless; Levi had watched enough of the show to know that the presenter’s role involved being uniformly nice to everyone. It was the judges’ opinions that mattered.

“Let’s go to Marco first,” Frieda said.

Marco Bott, the most enthusiastic and least feared of the four judges, smiled encouragingly. Levi wondered whether the rumours about his on/off relationship with irascible fellow judge Jean Kirstein were true.

“Well I have only one thing to say…” Marco pointed at Levi dramatically – “You. Can. Dance! That was probably the most impressive first dance I’ve seen in ten years of judging this show. Congratulations, both of you.”

“Lynne?” Frieda asked.

Lynne Henning, famous ballerina, smiled benevolently. “I have to agree with Marco – that was fabulous. The footwork in particular – precise – fast… You asked a lot of him, Erwin, and he delivered! I’m looking forward to great things from the pair of you.”

Next it was the turn of traditionalist Dot Pixis, ballroom legend. “Well – I have to say, Erwin, you pushed the boundaries of quickstep there. In a formal competition that might have been disqualified…” He paused, seasoned veteran of the show that he was, to allow the audience murmur of dissent to die down, before finishing, “But I’ll tell you what – you got away with it!” The audience applauded wildly. “That switching in the middle section – I’ve never seen that done before. And, Mr. Ackerman, the level of technical difficulty you coped with there – very tricky steps, and you nailed every one. I think you’re going to go a long way in this competition.”

Jean Kirstein was notorious for almost never cracking a smile. He gave Erwin a level look. “Well, Erwin, that’s not what I’d call a quickstep, but Dot’s right – you pulled it off. Levi – you have the moves, and that gives you a massive advantage. But dance is about more than precision. What I want to see from you in the future is _acting._ Dance is about telling a story – and I didn’t believe in your character. I wanted to believe you were dangerous – a threat to Erwin’s cop. You looked like a dancer, but you didn’t convince me you were someone who would know what to do with that knife.”

Levi was still holding the knife. He looked down at it, and up at Jean, and there was a moment of sudden tension before he smiled mirthlessly, spun the fake weapon in the air, caught it deftly in his left hand and slid it out of sight inside his waistcoat in one smooth move. “Right,” he said. “I’ll remember that - for next time.”

Frieda gave the most professional laugh Levi had ever heard, and turned instantly to Erwin who was smoothing over the awkward moment, talking about how they were working on that very issue, thanking the judges –

Then Erwin took hold of Levi’s arm in an almost bruising grip and led him up the staircase to the balcony where contestants waited for their scores and watched the other dancers perform. When the scores had been given, there was a break for makeup and for the next couple to get ready.

“My dressing room,” was all Erwin said.

As soon as they were away from the crowds and the cameras, Erwin rounded on Levi. “What the hell was that?”

“What?”

“What you just pulled out there?”

“I didn’t fuck up. I did it all just like you showed me. I thought you said sevens were good and eights were almost unheard of this early in the competition. What’s your problem?”

“I’m not talking about the dance, or the scores! Shit, Levi – I can see the headlines already: _Celebrity_ _Street Fight_ – or – _You can take the boy out of the East End –_ ”

“What the fuck? It was a joke!”

“No. No it wasn’t. At best it was exactly the kind of cocky bullshit I warned you to avoid; at worst it was a threat.”

“He said I couldn’t use a knife. I can use a knife. That’s all I was –”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Levi – he didn’t say that! He said he didn’t believe in your _character_ – it’s a legitimate criticism of your frankly deplorable acting skills, nothing else.”

“Yeah? Well I never signed up for this shitty show to _act_!”

“I’m beginning to wonder why you did sign up. Why exactly are you here, if you don’t want to learn and you don’t care about winning?”

“My agent thought it might attract sponsors, and my physio thought it might help strengthen my leg, if you really wanna know.”

“I see.” Erwin’s tone was neutral, but the look in his eyes was frosty enough to make Levi add, “Everyone else is here for the same reasons – raise their public profile, reboot flagging careers – ’cept maybe that Yeager kid. Hey – where’re you going?”

“I’m going to speak to the director – see if we can get your little sulk edited out. If you want to work with me, sort out your attitude and get back on set in five minutes. If not - I’d rather pull out now than see a repeat performance of tonight.”

“Tch. Fucking drama queen. It was nothing, okay? I never meant nothing by it. Kirstein’s attitude pissed me off, is all.”

“Jean knows what he’s talking about.”

“Yeah, okay, okay. I’ll – do it better next time.”

Erwin gave Levi a searching look. The expression in his eyes softened. “All right. Assuming we get through.”

Levi’s face fell. “Really? I was _that_ bad?”

“No. You were good. I doubt many of the others will come close. But you could be really good, Levi. You could be spectacularly good. And if you can learn to take advice, I think we’ll be able to fix the issue with your skating, too.” Erwin opened the door. “I’ll get that faux pas edited out if I can. Back on set in five, Levi.”

Levi nodded, wondering why, given that he hadn’t been bothered about doing _Celebrity Ballroom_ in the first place, he suddenly found himself determined not to get kicked off the show until he’d managed to not only live up to Erwin Smith’s ridiculously high standards, but to surpass them.


	4. Salsa

“Come on, Levi. I’m starting to think this _Celebrity Ballroom_ thing was a bad idea. You’ve got zero energy this evening. If Hange didn’t seem so sure it’s doing your leg some good, I’d tell you to pull out now.” Mike’s tone was mild, but Levi could sense his coach’s real worry. He frowned to himself behind the dark fall of his hair as he leaned down to slip on his blade guards. “I’m tired, that’s all. I stayed late last night, and this afternoon -”

“That’s what concerns me. You’ve stayed late every rehearsal night this week. If we’re serious about aiming for the world championships next winter, you need to keep on top of _this_ training. I didn’t expect the show to be such a distraction.”

“Yeah, well neither did I. But Erwin’s…”

“What?”

“He expects a lot of me.”

“ _I_ expect a lot of you. You need to get back to being able to jump safely.”

“I know. I’ll go home – get some sleep. I can be back here by five – rehearsals for the show don’t start until nine.”

Mike hesitated before asking, “You’re sure all this online stuff isn’t getting to you?”

Levi scoffed. “Nah. You think I can’t handle a bunch of anonymous homophobic fuckers? It was always gonna happen, upping my profile on the BBC. I don’t look at that shit anyway.”

“Okay. We’ll try early morning sessions then. I suppose it’s only ten more weeks.”

“Yeah – less if I get knocked out. And my leg’s already stronger, like Hange said.”

“That’s something then… By the way, I saw the show at the weekend,” Mike said as they made their way out of the ice rink and into the car park. “You were good.”

“Yeah – but I could’ve been better, as Erwin pointed out.”

“You like him?”

“Not sure yet. At first I thought he was full of shit, the way he talks, but he don’t take any crap. Reminds me of you, like that… Yeah – I think I like him.”

“What’re the other dancers like?”

“Okay mostly. That Zackly guy – the actor? He gives me the creeps, dunno why. Yeager’s loud, but not as up himself as you’d think with how famous he is. He’s dancing with Mikasa Ackerman – people’ve been taking the piss about the coincidence with our surnames. I like Rico – the sports commentator. She interviewed me once, after all that shit with Braun, and I gave her a hard time, but she’s still friendly. I should apologize to her… Eld Jinn’s hot. He’s one of the pro dancers – paired with Ilse Langer, some kids’ author.”

“I’ve heard of her. She wrote ‘The Boy Who Was Twenty Feet Tall’. I read it to one of my nephews the other day.”

“Huh. Well, she seems determined, but Eld says she has no sense of rhythm. He likes her though – he’s doing his best. But they were in the final two. At least she wasn’t voted out first – that was the TV evangelist from the US – Pastor Nick - and his partner Mina.”

“What’s Nanaba like?” Mike asked, apparently taking a sudden deep interest in his car keys.

“The pro dancer who got landed with Zackly? Haven’t talked to her much, but she seems nice. Why? You like her?”

“I… think she’s very attractive, yes. But I expect she’s with someone.”

“Dunno. I’ll find out if you want. You should come and watch rehearsals sometime – I think she’s booked into the same studio.”

Mike looked away. “Oh, no, it’s okay. That would be weird.”

“Up to you. Let me know if you change your mind.”

“Okay.” Mike looked up at the cloudy night sky. “Looks like rain. You want a lift?”

“No thanks, I’ll walk. Hange says it’s good for my leg, and I don’t mind rain.”

“Make sure you sleep, Levi.”

“I will.”

 

Levi enjoyed walking late at night when the streets were mostly quiet. Normally he let his thoughts drift, but tonight they were full of Erwin Smith. Dancing salsa had come surprisingly easily to Levi – something about the rhythm chimed with him, and he found that the steps and spins flowed naturally. The problem was with Erwin’s flirting, if that’s what it was. Levi couldn’t be sure whether he was doing it on purpose or if it was just in his nature to be so goddamn enthusiastic every time Levi did something right, but he was beginning to resent the way his heart beat a little faster every time Erwin flashed a smile or came out with one of his fucking irritating _brilliant_ s or _fantastic_ s.

Maybe Erwin was acting a part? He’d explained salsa in terms of flirting after all: – _a kind of back and forth – a tease…_ _but also a way of showing off your moves in the solo sections, like a competition._

Levi stuck his hands in his pockets, frowning. It was only the second week, and already spending so much time in a small studio with Erwin was - _proving problematic_ , as Hange would say. When he’d agreed to do the show Levi hadn’t really considered just how intimately physical dancing with a partner would be. He never wanted to skate with a partner – not after Farlan, anyway – and thinking about it now, he realised that part of that reluctance was a dislike of exactly the kind of awkwardness he was now experiencing with Erwin. It wasn’t that he disliked being touched exactly – he was used to coaches helping with stretches and supporting him when he practised jumps, not to mention endless massages for over-used or damaged muscles – but with Erwin it was different. When he skated Levi was alone on the ice in a kind of bubble, which was what he loved most about it – the sense of freedom – of escaping the world through speed and motion. Dancing with Erwin, in hold for much of the time, provided no distance. The studio was a lot smaller, and warmer, than an ice rink, and, inevitably, with the kind of intense training Erwin was putting him through, it was impossible not to end up disgustingly sweaty by the end of the session. He was constantly physically aware of Erwin – the sheer _size_ of him, the hardness of his body, the heat he radiated after exercise, and the way he smelled, which ought to have been reassuringly off-putting, but was actually the opposite.

Whenever the newspapers and gossip magazines interviewed the married or in-a-relationship celebrities and dancers about whether their partners ever got jealous of the amount of time they spent in training, the answers were always the same: _oh, no, it’s not like that – we’re working so hard concentrating on the dances there’s nothing erotic about it at all!_ At first, Levi had agreed with such comments, despite the fact that more than one relationship had been formed during the show, and others had come to an end as a result of it. But now he was beginning to change his mind. The practice sessions were becoming difficult to navigate now that he found himself confronted on a daily basis by the growing strength of his physical attraction to Erwin Smith. But that was his problem, not Erwin’s, and it was something he was just going to have to deal with and put behind him to progress in the competition. Whatever else he was, or had been, Levi prided himself on being a professional. He would focus on the dance, perfecting the steps, meeting Erwin’s demands. He was already finding a lot more enjoyment than he’d ever expected in the dance itself, and at least Salsa didn’t require the kind of acting the judges had been looking for in the first dance.

“You can be yourself in this one,” Erwin had told him, as they’d rehearsed a particularly complicated section in which they took turns to mirror, and then build on the previous set of steps, in a kind of mini competition within the dance. “Your aim is just to go one better than me in each pattern. But it’s not supposed to be aggressive, like the last dance was. More - appreciative, collaborative almost, but with an element of competition.”

Levi had understood immediately, remembering the way he and Farlan used to challenge each other on the ice - teaching each other moves, making suggestions, as well as undeniably showing off - before friendly teenaged competition had changed into something else that had taken both of them by surprise.

 _Is that why Ewrin’s getting to me?_ Levi wondered. – _Because training with him reminds me of how it was with Farlan, at the start? Have to get that shit out of my head. Erwin likes girls, and I’m not a horny teenager any more. Have to get a grip, and focus on the dancing. What I had with Farlan – you don’t get a second shot at something like that. Not when it was my fault –_ But he pushed that thought away, as he always did. He was committed to _Celebrity Ballroom_ now; the only choice was to get his wayward desires under control and get on with the job.

*

“You’re late.” Erwin spoke calmly, but Levi could tell that he was annoyed.

“Yeah – sorry. Got held up in traffic.”

“So leave earlier.”

Levi shook his head. “Can’t. I’m pushing it to get enough training in as it is – they won’t let us open the rink before five.”

Erwin’s eyes widened. “You’ve been training on the ice _before_ coming here?”

“Yeah. No other way to fit everything in.”

“I see. We could start half an hour later, if that helps. We could shave the extra time off breaks, or say a bit later at the end, if it’s easier.”

Levi couldn’t keep the surprise from his voice. “Yeah – that would help a lot.”

“Am I _that_ much of a slave-driver?” Erwin asked, smiling.

“What d’you mean?”

“You seem surprised that I’d be willing to accommodate your professional training.”

“Huh. Maybe. Yeah – I guess I was surprised.”

“Naturally I expect you prioritize your own career. I’d be the same, in your shoes.”

Levi made a small scoffing sound.

“What’s so funny?” Erwin asked.

“You – in my shoes. Like you’d fit into anything of mine!” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Levi realized what he’d said, and knew from the flash of amusement in Erwin’s eyes that the unintentional innuendo hadn’t been lost on him. Blushing furiously, in a way he hadn’t done since he was fifteen years old, Levi turned away under the pretext of taking off his jacket and hanging it over the rail that ran the length of the studio wall. He kept his head down, so that Erwin couldn’t see his reflection in the mirrors.

“If you’ve been on the ice since five this morning, we’ll keep the warm-up to a minimum shall we?” Erwin asked, his tone coolly professional.

“Yeah,” Levi muttered, hoping his colour had subsided, but stretching facing away from Erwin just in case. “Yeah, that’s fine.” When he was sure that all the heat had gone from his face, he looked up again – and caught Erwin apparently checking him out in the mirror. Erwin showed absolutely no sign of embarrassment, however, and Levi decided he must have been imagining things; Erwin had most likely just being considering his abilities as a dancer. That interpretation seemed to be confirmed a moment later, when Erwin gave a decisive nod and said, “Yes – I think we’ll try it. I’ve been thinking about upping the technical difficulty from what we’ve already rehearsed. You already have the steps down, and there are still three days left. Are you okay with that?”

“Show me,” Levi replied. “If you think I can do it, I’ll do it.”

“I’ve added a couple of lifts. We’re allowed a fairly loose interpretation of salsa, so even Pixis and Kirstein should be happy with it. And we’re going to make use of your flexibility – and the spins, of course. That’s an area where your skating experience gives you a real advantage. Because of that, I’ll be leading most of the time where we’re in hold, if that’s okay?”

“Yeah. I trust your choreography. And I like the spins. I get salsa.”

“Yes – I thought Latin would suit you better than ballroom. I’m still trying to figure out what on earth we’re going to do with the waltz – but that’s another problem for another day. Let’s get going on this, shall we? From the top?”

Levi was surprised to find how much he was looking forward to the actual dancing. By the time they stopped for lunch, he was performing the whole upgraded routine with very few mistakes.

“You’ve worked really hard this morning,” Erwin said as they ate carbless chicken burgers in the new Paleo restaurant across the road from the dance studio where they rehearsed. “I thought you might have more trouble with those lifts, since you skate solo.”

“No - I tried out a lot of that stuff messing around on the ice with -” Levi stopped talking. Erwin glanced at him, then took another bite of his lunch, saying nothing. Levi exhaled sharply; inhaled again. “With Farlan. We used to try out moves we saw the pairs do. He was taller than me, so… Guess I’m used to being in the air.”

Erwin nodded. “Your balance is extraordinary.”

“Had plenty of falls along the way. In the end Mike banned this one lift because I fell, and Far nearly skated straight across my hand. Got out of the way in time but… Still think we could’ve nailed it though…”

Levi gave himself a mental shake, aware that he’d drifted off for a minute, and that Erwin was watching him curiously. After the fuss he’d made about Erwin mentioning Farlan’s name, it wasn’t surprising. Angry with himself, he changed the subject. “So – what’s the ‘cute bit’ this week?”

“It’s supposed to focus on the character of the different dances. I’m taking you to a salsa club.”

“Right.”

“Should be a good evening. Some of the other dancers are going. Mikasa and Nanaba have already said yes – and Connie. Armin, I think. If you want any of your friends to come along, they’d be welcome.”

“Nanaba’s going?” Levi asked, thinking of Mike.

“Yes. She loves salsa.”

“Yeah – I’ll see if anyone’s up for it. I think Petra would be. And my physio, Hange. Mike, maybe. When is this happening?”

“Tomorrow night, if you can make it.”

“Yeah – I’ll make it - if Mike thinks training’s going okay. If not, I can just show up for the bit they want to film, and then head off to the rink.”

“Good. I hope you can stay. This place is the real thing – grassroots salsa. No lifts – nothing stagey – just precision, speed, and fun. I think you’ll like it.”

Levi felt an odd little jolt at that. _Fun_ wasn’t a word that had featured much in his vocabulary since –

“Yeah, well, I’ll try and stay,” Levi said, looking out of the window, trying not to think of what Farlan might have been like at dancing salsa – of how Isabel would have laughed, and thrown herself into it, and outdone them all with the strength of her sheer enthusiasm.

*

The club was small, and from the street it didn’t look like much – a narrow doorway with a red neon sign above it proclaiming simply _Salsa!_ Levi, Mike, Hange and Petra followed Erwin down black painted stairs into a brightly lit basement with a long bar and a surprisingly large dance floor, occupied by dozens of dancing couples. The camera crew was already there, and before Levi even had time to ask if anyone wanted a drink, the director was waving a clipboard at him.

“Good you’re here. We’ll get the shoot over with straight away, and then you’ll have the rest of the evening free. Erwin – over here…”

Erwin stepped into place next to Levi. “Training’s going well, but working in a studio doesn’t give any sense of the real flavour of salsa. So I thought we’d spice things up a bit, by seeing how the professionals do it.”

Levi had to force himself not to roll his eyes at the script, grateful that he wasn’t required to say anything until the short dance segment had been shot. The club’s owners, Magna and Alvar, danced for the cameras, and then taught Levi and Erwin a few steps. Watching the professional couple, Levi was suddenly aware of the huge gap between his own performance and Erwin’s, and the considerable one between Erwin’s and that of the two salsa experts. There was a fluidity to their movements, and an instinctive understanding between them, that could only have come from years of dedicated practice.

When the filming was over, Erwin bought Levi a beer, and they stood by the bar watching the other dancers.

“That was quick work!” Levi said, gesturing with his glass to the spot on the dance floor where Nanaba was teaching Mike some basic steps.

“On his part, or hers?” Erwin asked.

“I meant his. Why – was it -?”

“ – I think she asked him to dance, almost as soon as he came in.”

“Huh. He’ll be happy. That’s good. If she hadn’t asked, he’d probably have taken all evening to get around to asking her.”

Erwin smiled. “Nanaba goes for what she wants. I don’t think she’s dated anyone for quite a while. Let’s hope they get along.”

“Yeah. It’s been a while for Mike, too, I think.”

“…I know how that goes,” Erwin said, after a brief pause. “Since Marie – with work and everything…”

“Yeah? Way Petra tells it, you’re in the magazines every week with some model or actress or another.”

“We meet a lot of people on the shows and the tours. And, of course, winning last year with a top soap star as a partner, I got to meet a lot of her friends and colleagues. But, aside from the odd dinner, I’ve never dated any of the women I’ve been linked to in the press. You only have to be photographed with someone once for some papers and magazines to be announcing your engagement in the next edition.”

“Right.”

Erwin glanced at Levi. “What about you?”

Levi shook his head firmly. “Don’t date.”

“Never? That must be –”

Levi shot Erwin an incredulous look. “Tch. Said I don’t _date_ , not I don’t fuck. I like to keep things simple. Easier. Don’t get in the way of work.”

“I see.”

Levi laughed softly.

“What?” Erwin asked.

“You don’t approve. You think it should be all champagne and roses?”

Erwin looked out across the dance floor where Hange and Petra were taking an impromptu lesson from professional dancer Connie Springer. “Not at all. But I certainly don’t object to champagne and roses.”

“ _Romance_ …” Levi scoffed.

“Yes. I’ve never had a problem with romance,” Erwin replied mildly. He nodded towards the dance floor where Mike and Nanaba were already managing a creditable salsa. “I’d say your coach doesn’t, either.”

Levi had never seen Mike look so alive, his eyes fixed on those of his pretty partner. She was laughing, both of them practically glowing with the odd, liberating tension of mutual sexual attraction mixed with genuine liking. Levi wondered if people had seen the same thing, watching him skate with Far. Nothing else in life had felt like it. He missed it. But it was his own fault it was gone.

“That’s not romance – that’s just sex,” he insisted, scowling.

Erwin smiled. “Maybe. But the two can go together. Still, we’re here to improve our salsa aren’t we? Shall we dance?”

Levi looked at him, surprised. “They’ve done the filming. We don’t have to.”

Erwin seemed somewhat taken aback by that. “No… but I enjoy dancing with you.”

Levi raised his eyebrows, incredulous. “You don’t have enough of that in the studio all day? Wouldn’t you rather be dancing with people who know what they’re doing, on your own time?”

“It’s a very different atmosphere here, compared with the studio. I’d like to dance with you without being a teacher, for once.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

Levi shrugged, feigning a casual attitude that he was very far from feeling. “Okay. Why not?” Oddly self-conscious, he took Erwin’s proffered hand, and allowed himself to be led onto the dance floor.

*

“Looked like you were enjoying yourself last night!” Levi called to Mike, who was watching him running through his warm up routine on the ice the following morning. Mike smiled, his eyes hidden behind his long hair. What Levi could see of his face looked pinker than usual. “Yeah. Thanks – for the invite. Best night I’ve had in years.”

“So – you’re seeing her again?” Levi pushed.

“On Saturday.”

“Good. That’s good.”

“You and Erwin were putting on quite a show,” Mike commented as Levi skated over and leaned on the rail.

“Yeah. I learned a lot. It’s different – dancing in a club. Completely different atmosphere from the TV studio. Erwin was different too. More relaxed.”

“Nana said it was amazing – the way you kept up with him. I don’t know much about dancing, but to me, you looked like you’d been doing it for years.”

“Nana?” Levi asked, raising his eyebrows. Mike blushed again. “Yes. It’s what everyone calls her.”

“Right. Sure it is.”

“It _is!_ Anyway, you have training to do. Go!”

Levi skated away, smiling to himself, pleased for Mike, and, secretly, pleased about Nanaba’s comment too. He’d done his best to keep up with Erwin, but it hadn’t been easy. It had taken a couple of drinks before he’d relaxed enough to let the dance unfold naturally and to follow Erwin’s increasingly complex patterning. He span on the ice, now, remembering the way he’d turned on the dance floor – the way Erwin had led him with subtle, light touches – the way his skin had prickled under Erwin’s guiding hands. By the end of the evening he’d been caught between euphoria in the dance, and burning sexual frustration. Had Erwin known? Had he been doing it on purpose?

During a break, waiting for drinks at the bar, Eld Jinn had appeared beside him. The professional dancer had smiled, looked at Levi in a way he understood, and said, “You’re a fantastic dancer. Erwin’s a lucky man.”

There had been one, fleeting moment in which Levi had considered going home with Eld, who was very good-looking, almost as tall as Erwin, obviously interested in a way that Erwin wasn’t… But Erwin had been waiting for his drink – and Levi was learning a lot of useful new steps – and besides…

 _Besides - what?_ Levi asked himself, gliding through his routine on the ice automatically. _What was I thinking? Eld was there – Erwin’s straight… I’m a professional. I have to stop thinking about Erwin like this. It’s only about the dance. It’s only –_

 _“Levi!_ Focus!” Mike called sternly from the side of the rink. Levi forced his attention back to the ice, and the present.

 

Erwin caught Levi mere inches from the ground, and set him down, frowning.

“Sorry,” Levi said, angry with himself. “I could do it yesterday. I don’t know what’s –”

Erwin shook his head sharply. “No – it’s my fault. I wasn’t thinking about your other training. And after we talked about it just the other day! I kept you on the dance floor far too long last night, and you’ve been on the ice this morning. We need to take a break.”

“But today’s the last rehearsal!” Levi protested. “We can’t just drop everything now!”

“We’ll do one more run-through after lunch,” Erwin decided. “But that’s it. You’re ready, but you’re tired. You know the moves. Trust me.”

Levi looked at him. “Okay. I’ll trust you. You wanna meet back here in a couple of hours then?”

“If you like. Or we could go somewhere for lunch.”

“Oh… Okay.”

Erwin smiled, a little wryly. “Unless you’d rather not?”

“No – no – lunch is good.”

“It’s a lovely day,” Erwin said. “There’s a café in the park. I think they do sandwiches.”

“Thought you were all about the health foods and keeping it low carb?”

“You look as though you could use some carbs at the moment. If I start feeling guilty, I can feed mine to the ducks.”

Levi shook his head. “Bread’s shit for ducks. I mean - it’s not good for them. Far – Farlan always used to say so, anyway. There’s this little kids’ park near the rink. Little round pond. There were ducks there, sometimes.”

Erwin only nodded. Levi looked away, unable to bear his careful tact. If he knew the truth – if he ever found out what Levi had done…

“Let’s go, then,” Levi said abruptly, pulling on his jacket, not meeting Erwin’s gaze.

 

They sat together on a wooden bench eating their surprisingly good sandwiches, paper cups of coffee and tea with corrugated cardboard holders balanced precariously on the slats. When they had finished lunch they watched the ducks for while, Erwin apparently in contented silence, Levi, trying hard not to stare at the size of Erwin’s thighs next to his own, having to turn his head away to hide the sudden heat in his face when he started to think about what it might be like to be fucked by someone with that amount of solid weight behind him. He forced himself to pay attention to the ducks, to try to relax, to let his mind drift like Hange was always telling him to when he occasionally complained of the insomnia that plagued him. _Don’t think about Isabel and Farlan… don’t think about Erwin… That duck, with the weird tufts, and the colours, and the striped… follow where it goes… nice, in this sunshine… warm… comfortable…_

“Levi? Levi, we should probably head back to the studio…”

“Wha -?” Levi jerked awake, starting back and turning scarlet as he realized that he must have drifted off using Erwin’s shoulder as a pillow. “Shit! I can’t believe I just fell asleep like that! I never… What time is it?”

“Nearly half past two.”

“I’ve been asleep for over an hour! Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You looked comfortable. You seemed to need the rest.”

“Oh god, please tell me I didn’t drool on your shoulder?”

“No – no drool – no snores. You looked very peaceful.”

“Yeah… It’s weird – I do feel better.”

“That’s good. Let’s go back and do that final run-through.”

“Okay.”

 

Whether it was because of the hour’s sleep or not, he didn’t know, but when they returned to the studio Levi managed an almost perfect rehearsal.

“Last lift was still off though,” he pointed out, when Erwin praised his timing.

“It’s supposed to be bad luck if nothing goes wrong in a dress rehearsal,” Erwin replied, smiling.

“Yeah – but that’s not until tomorrow, just before filming. Have you even seen the costumes?”

“Yes, and there’s nothing to worry about there. They’re very simple – matching, black trousers and open-neck shirts with a red diagonal, left shoulder to right hip. Minimal sequins.”

Levi made a face. “ _One_ sequin is one too many.”

Erwin laughed. “Yes – I read that you prefer to skate in plain costumes. But this is _Celebrity Ballroom_. Sequins come with the territory.”

“Yeah – I know. I don’t get away with keeping it simple on the ice all the time, either. Some programmes need jazzier costumes to suit the music, according to Mike. But I like to keep it as close to real clothes as I can. Black trousers. Plain shirts - black, white, sometimes blue.”

Erwin looked Levi up and down quasi-critically. “I think you’ll suit the black and red we’re wearing tomorrow though.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

Levi all but squirmed under Erwin’s gaze. “Whatever. Don’t really give a fuck what we wear, as long as it’s not slippery, or covered in ruffles ’n’ shit that can get caught up during lifts.”

“But surely there’s an aesthetic element to what you do, as much as there is to dance?” Erwin asked.

“Yeah. But it’s mostly about movement – precision and line. I leave the costumes to Mike and whatever designers he wants to work with. You sure you don’t want one more run-through now?”

Erwin shook his head. “No. You’re ready. Try to get some more rest tonight.”

“Okay.”

“You can always borrow my shoulder again, if you need to.”

Levi scowled at him, not wanting to admit, even to himself, how much that idea appealed. “Yeah, yeah. I’m never living that one down, am I?”

Erwin grinned. “Not for a while, anyway.”

Levi tried not to smile in response, turning away to collect his things with a little shake of his head.

“See you in the studio tomorrow,” Erwin called, as Levi headed for the door.

Levi gave a slightly awkward wave in response, not wanting to make a thing of it, avoiding Erwin’s eyes for reasons he didn’t want to dwell on.

 

As he took his position at the mocked-up bar on set, Levi felt nearly as nervous as he had done during the Quickstep, and a wink from Erwin - who was dressed as a bartender complete with a cocktail shaker and an apron that he would lose after the stage nonsense of the first eight bars - did absolutely nothing to settle him down.

As soon as the music started, though, everything changed. Levi pretended to knock back the non-existent drink in his empty glass and slammed it down on the counter, Erwin leapt over the bar, threw off the apron, held out his hand – and the real dance began. Levi’s nerves evaporated with the first sequence of steps, and he found that this time he was actually enjoying himself almost as much as he had done in the salsa club, catching himself actually watching Erwin’s patterning in one of the solo sections as though they were alone in the studio appreciating one another’s moves.

Almost before he knew what was happening Levi found himself standing beside Erwin up on the balcony, scores given and interview over, ready to watch the next couple’s dance. As Eren, handsome in a white tuxedo, led the beautiful Mikasa onto the floor for their waltz, Erwin leaned closer to say quietly in Levi’s ear, “A nine from Jean Kirstein at this stage in the competition! That’s never happened before. Well done.”

Levi only glanced at Erwin, before forcing his eyes back to Eren and Mikasa, but he couldn’t keep himself from smiling like an idiot. “Thanks.”

“Thank you, Levi. I know how hard you worked this week. I appreciate it.”

Levi watched the swirling patterns made by Mikasa’s full, feather-trimmed white ball gown as she spun around the studio with seemingly effortless grace, but his mind was on other things: the memory of the duck gliding across the pond; wonder at the way he must have trusted Erwin enough to fall asleep next to him like that; the electric awareness of Erwin at his side now. He felt a strange mix of emotions: calm pleasure at how well the dance had gone; a more febrile excitement caused by Erwin’s praise - and a vague but troubling sense of unease as he was forced to acknowledge the way his undeniable sexual attraction to Erwin was changing into something he was afraid he recognized – something warm and fiercely compelling, tender as a bruise, and dangerous.


End file.
